A Grand Adventure!
by Heidiho16
Summary: Kate wakes up and finds a very sweet very unexpected surprise. Castle has created a scavenger hunt that will put her detecting skills to the test. What surprises will she find along the way and what will be discovered at the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm honestly not really sure where I got this idea but all I know is that I had to take it and run! so stay tuned for some Cascketty goodness! This is going to be my first multi chapter fic so be patient with me. Though I don't plan on making you wait long for updates, hopefully one a day if I'm lucky. So anyway here it is! ENJOY!**

* * *

Kate Beckett awoke to her alarm blaring. "Danmit" she groaned "Rick could you turn that off please?"

No response.

"Castle?" without bothering to open her eyes Kate felt across the bed only to find it cold and empty. At this she opened her eyes, swiveling her head to look for any sign of her boyfriend. His side of the bed was rumpled and unmade, but he was not in the room. Sitting up, she used her other senses to figure out if he was even in the loft.

When she didn't hear anything she started to worry. Slowly leaving the comfort of her bed, Kate shivered when her feet him the cold hard wood of her floor. She made her way across her bedroom and out into the narrow hallway that led into the open floor plan of her loft. When she turned the corner a small gasp escaped her lips. Scattered around the apartment were hundreds of yellow roses, all held in beautiful hand carved vases.

She walked forward in to the room, slowly twirling to take in all that was around her. It was like something out of a movie. The sun had rose a couple of hours ago but it was at just the right angle in the window to only cause a soft glow, magnifying the effect of the flowers even more.

When she reached her kitchen she stopped. In the middle of the island was an extravagant bouquet of white, yellow and orange roses, arranged in a way that resembled a sunset. At the base of the bouquet was a thermos, coffee mug and a bear claw. When she got closer she noticed something else among the other gifts. Was a simple white envelope addressed to her in a very familiar scrawl.

_To KB_

A small smile graced her lips, _only Castle_, she thought. The first thing she reached for was her thermos. She opened the lid and inhaled the intoxicating aroma. She reached for the mug, noticing it was new she examined it closer. On the side in bold lettering it said **My 1 Girl**. She laughed as she poured her coffee into it, knowing that she was going to need the energy for whatever crazy plans the writer had in store for her, surely there was a method to this madness. She brought the cup to her lips and a soft moan escaped. It was perfect, it had just the right amount of her favorite vanilla cream and just the right amount of sugar.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the smooth warming effect the coffee gave her, and not just because of the temperature. No matter where she was or who she was with, coffee always reminded her of Castle. The way it warmed her hand reminded her of the way it felt to have his fingers intertwined with hers. The sweet flavor reminded her of how his lips always tasted of her favorite hazelnut French roast. The way it warmed her very core reminded her of the way she felt whenever she saw him walking towards her, coffee in his hands, smile in his face.

Slowly she opened her eyes, coming back to her senses, she grabbed her bear claw along with the envelope. She made her way over to the couch, finding a place among the flowers to set her cup down on her table. Ripping open the letter, Kate gently pulled the small rectangular form of notebook paper. Unfolding it Kate, found the neat hand writing of her favorite writer.

_Dear Kate,_

_Good morning my extraordinary sleeping beauty!  
__I see you have finally awaken from your slumber,  
__Well not SEE really because, as I'm sure you have  
__already noticed, my ruggedly handsome self is not  
__present and the time. There is a reason for this my  
__Love, for I have a proposition for you! I am putting  
__your detective skills to the ultimate test. I have put  
__together a scavenger hunt for you. Throughout the  
__day you will be receiving clues as to where you  
__should go. And when you reach that secret destination  
__there will be a clue for you to find, weather it be  
__hidden with an object, with a person, or the person  
__themselves. At the end of this grand adventure, I will  
__be waiting. So my dearest Kate, I challenge you, NO!  
__Dare you to come find me. So enjoy your breakfast  
__get dressed, take a shower, put on some comfortable  
__shoes and when you are your usual stunning self,  
__search your loft for your first clue. And let the games  
__BEGIN!_

_All my love, Rick_

_

* * *

_

**TA DA! What did you think? I really want to know what you think on this. So push that little button right there! See it? You know you want to!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I'm amazed by the response this story has got! As much as it enthralls me I cant lie it makes me a little nervous. I hope I live up to your expectations! **

**On another note, for all of you who have been or are being effected by the tsunami warnings or have family that is, just know I'm thinking of you, I cant even begin to imagine what your going through. Hopefully this story will bring a little light into your day.**

**Ok enough blabbering ON WITH THE HUNT!**

Kate smiled as she put the letter down by her coffee mug and rolled her eyes. As annoying as he could be sometimes Richard Castle made up for it in his own way. And, truth be told, for that amazing man-child that she was lucky enough to call hers.

Munching on her pastry. Kate started aimlessly wandering around her apartment, examining the various flowers. They were gorgeous. The roses were all different shades of yellow, some with fern leaves framing the bouquet others were just plain roses but still holding a simple beauty.

She slowly made her way back to her bedroom. She was just entering her bathroom when she stopped. Noticing something she had over looked in her worry. On her vanity mirror were two red roses, intertwined together like a braid. Holing them together was a white ribbon with a scroll of paper tied beside them.

Untying the ribbon, she was surprised to find the roses still together. When she released the scroll it unrolled itself, revealing again the neat had writing.

_I'm the King of my Castle_

_A fellow so kind_

_Step over my threshold._

_And your clue you shall find._

Knowing exactly what this meant and where she should go, the riddle was cute but it didn't really hide the destination very well. Kate stepped into the bathroom to shower and get ready for her big day. After she had turned the shower on Kate stepped into the steaming water. Reaching for her favorite cherry shampoo Kate found another small scroll tied around the cap. Smiling she untied it and found a note scratched onto some sort of weird waterproof paper.

_I just realized that I forgot to tell you I love you on_

_my other note. So I love you and I_

_Cant wait to see you later. I miss you already._

_Love, Rick_

Her smile grew as she read the note, loving the way just reading the words just made her feel. And although she would lie under oath if asked this. She wouldn't have him any other way. Finishing up her shower, Kate wrapped her towel around herself and stepped into her bedroom to get dressed.

After much deliberation she decided on a short sleeved graphic T that Alexis had given her for Christmas, her favorite blue jeans and her Pumas. Grabbing her jacket and keys she took one last look over her shoulder at the spectacular arrangement of roses before heading down to that street an hailing a cab. After she gave the driver the familiar address she was left to her thoughts.

What was today that made him do this? She was racking her brains for any special events or anything that would make him do this. Her birthday was last month, it wasn't even the anniversary of them dating it had only been 10 months.

Her brain was going 100 miles an hour and before she knew it, the cabby was pulling over at Castles loft. She paid her fair and exited the cab to make her way up to the loft. She was twitching with excitement and the elevator ride seemed twice as long then it usually was.

Pulling her keys out, she used the one Castle had given her to let her self in.

"Good morning Detective" said a familiar voice from behind her. Kate laughed at what she saw when she turned around.

_Of course._ she thought before stepping further into the loft to get her clue.

**Hahaha! Who is it? Well you will have to wait and see now wont you? I know that this chapter kind of dragged on but I wanted to make sure I had a good foundation to work with. I promise from here on out will be almost nothing but action, clues and fun! So tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for this story they are very much welcomed. Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next installment of the ultimate scavenger hunt! I'm absolutely in live with this chapter, but I pulled an all nighter last night and am exhausted so if there are any errors, typos or anything please let me know and I will gladly fix them, so this chapter is a lot longer then my other ones but I just couldn't stop writing and I didn't want to make it into two chapters. So, without further adieu, here is… chapter 3!**

"I should have known you would be a part of this" Kate said to the teen.

"Yeah well, you can thank me for this idea," Alexis said with a rueful smile "He was going to have you interrogate me like in an old con movie but I didn't really what to go up against you like that. Plus, this is way more my style." She said, indicating to herself.

Alexis was decked out in head to toe top of the line laser tag gear. She had on what appeared to be night vision goggles strapped to her forehead, The vest she was wearing closely resembled the one she wore for work. Only, hers had little squares on each of the shoulders that were lighting up in a bright red, and spelled across her in the same red color was the word 'DAUGHTER' with a chest plate underneath where Kate assumed was the ideal place for shooting. She was holding a laser gun that looked like something out of Firefly.

"So this was your idea?" Kate said laughing as she approached the teen who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Yeah. I figured at least with this I stood a chance." Alexis replied smugly.

"Oh, you think so?"

"Oh, I know so."

"I'll take that challenge!" Kate retorted as she took her equipment in hand and started putting it on. Hers was almost identical to Alexis' only instead of 'DAUGHTER' it said 'CAPTAIN' on the front. Kate laughed at the words as she strapped on the vest.

"That ones dads." Said Alexis, feeling the need to explain to the older woman.

"Yeah I picked up on that." Mused Kate as she reached to get hold of her gun. Giving up on trying to reach it by bending over Kate just decided to pull it up by the wire and finding another little note tied onto the handle. Unrolling it, Kate read the note that was left to her.

_So, you have found your "official" first clue!  
__Well done! Not that it was especially hard to figure  
__Out but still. For this phase of the hunt you will  
__Be facing off against my daughter in the ultimate  
__Laser tag dual! Be aware detective, for she is an  
__Unstoppable force when she is handed a laser gun.  
__When you have defeated her, you shall get your  
__Next clue. May the best Woman win! And have fun_

_Love, Rick_

"So… you're my clue huh?" Kate asked when she finished reading the note. Alexis smiled.

"It would seem so. Now Kate, are you ready to get your tag on?"

"Is grass green?" She said with a smirk. Stepping back Kate strapped the High-tech glasses onto her head. Kate was amazed at what she saw, through the little screen the best target to aim for, shoulders or chest, and it showed you the distance the person was at.

"Whoa. These are cool. Ok so how does this work exactly?"

"First one to 100 wins, each shoulder shot is worth 5 points, shots to the chest and back are worth 10. When the game is over the gear will announce the winner and shut itself off. We play until you win, and then you get your clue! Sound good?" Asked Alexis when she was through explaining the rules and how to use the guns.

"Sounds good."

They each made their way to opposite ends of the loft. When Kate was settled she heard Alexis yell a muffled 'READY GO!' and they were off. About ten minutes into the game Kate was down 50 to 10 and covered on sweat. The girl was good but Kate was going easy. There had been several opportunities for Kate to score but decided to let the game go on because she was having to much fun. But Kate couldn't let the gap between them get much bigger so she quickly brought the score up to a tie.

Ten minutes later they were 80-80 and things were at a stand still. Kate was crouched behind the island and Alexis was well hidden behind one of the pillars. Peeking over the counter Kate's well trained eyes focused just fast enough to see a flash of red disappear behind the nearest narrow strip of wall. Adrenaline pumping Kate crept around the kitchen island. Just as Kate looked around the corner Alexis was choosing the wrong moment to move behind that couch and Kate got off a clear shot to the 16 year olds back score plate.

"One more Little Castle, one more and your mine." Kate said in a mock menacing tone, throwing in a evil chuckle just for kicks.

"You have forgotten Detective," said the easy tone of the young woman that was a little to close for comfort, "that I have been trained in the ways of the Jedi." Then Kate's vest vibrated, indicating that she had been hit. The score now a terrifyingly close 90-90 and Kate knew she had to act fast. Doing a kind of ninja roll across the loft, Kate was now the one hidden behind the pillar with Alexis in the kitchen. Senses on high alert Kate knew that if she didn't do something soon the teen would get the upper hand once again.

Thinking fast Kate moves silently to the other side of the loft taking shelter behind the couch. Silently, Kate made her was over to the counter. She had a 50% chance of having the teen facing her, she prayed luck was on her side. Slowly turning the corner, she smiled when she saw the red head peeking around the other side with a metal serving spoon. Creeping her way forward, Kate pointed her gun at Alexis' back

"Boo." was all she said as she pulled the trigger. Alexis jumped when her vest vibrated uncontrollably. Red lights flashing, it made the sound of an explosion before hers and Kate's shut down. Standing up from her crouching position, Alexis turned to face Kate.

Without saying a word Alexis handed Kate one of the familiar looking scrolls and went about taking off her gear.

"You want something to drink?" Alexis asked as Kate went about untying the little knot that was giving her a lot of trouble.

"Water please, thank you" Kate replied as she finally gave up with the untying and just pulled the little loop of ribbon off the scroll.

_Well Detective I hope you and Alexis had fun  
__Conducting your own little battle field. I hope  
__You beat her but, that girl needs a taste of her  
__Own medicine. Lord knows I can't beat her.  
__So your nest destination will be in the library  
__Where you arrested me for the second time in  
__A matter of 24 hours. So your next clue awaits  
__My dearest Kate, and remember. My safe word  
__Is Apples._

_Love, Rick_

"Here you go." said Alexis handing her a glass.

"Thank you, so how much do you know about this?" asked Kate as she took a long drink of her water.

"Honestly? This is the only thing I know about, I don't even know what is on the scroll. He just told me to tell you, that you had to beat me to get your next clue. Whoa, that rhymed." Alexis said the last sentence laughing, realizing it was true, Kate laughed with her.

"Yeah well, I should probably get going if I want to reach the end of this before it gets dark, who knows how long this is going to be."

"Bye Kate, have fun."

Kate looked over her shoulder, smiling fondly at the girl.

"See you later Lex, I promise to find him before it gets to late."

And with that, Kate left the loft to find her next clue.

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I get into this chapter I just wanted to just say a quick thank you to you all for the support you have shown me, I have been loving all the reviews and alerts I have been getting. A special thanks to MadAboutCastle for the ideas! Now back to the story.**

When Kate reached the library she looked up at the massive building. Her and Rick have made a lot of memories here, one of the most memorable being the time she arrested him for stealing her case file. Smiling to herself Kate climbed the steps and entered the silent library.

Heading through the double doors Kate discovered the giant room empty. Kate's brow furrowed as she slowly approached the big oak table in the middle of the room. On it there was a note pad with Rick's favorite fountain pen laying beside it. On the top of the paper were sets of numbers, thirteen in all and two numbers to a set. Below the numbers was her note.

_Kate, This is not your clue, that much I can tell you  
__Without totally giving away my plan. Your clue is hidden  
__Somewhere within this room and, it is up to you to  
__Find it. I love you, good luck  
__Rick_

When she finished reading it. She looked around, the room was giant. Easily 500 square feet so she started looking for obvious signs, more paper, miss placed objects that didn't belong there, people. But nothing was jumping out at her. After dismissing the possibility of easy clues, she started to look for the less obvious. Books missing from a section. She made her way towards the mystery section and started flipping through the Derek Storm novels looking for missing pages or notes he could have slipped in between the pages. She came up empty.

Getting frustrated she started looking again, searching the library from top to bottom and coming up empty again. She was getting desperate enough she was actually thinking about calling Rick and asking for another clue, but then she saw it. Sitting in between a bundle of dark colored book was the bright red color of Storm Fall. _How could I have missed THAT? _She thought with disbelief.

Heading over to the book shelf she pulled out the novel and flipped through the pages looking for the same things that she did before. But nothing popped out at her, then she looked at the books around it. Genres, titles, and authors. She didn't notice anything at first, she started looking at each book individually nothing immediately jumped out at her. Until she saw the last initials of the authors. On the spine of the books, the first initial of the last name was in bold lettering, and they were spelling out something. On each shelve there was a new word.

**GRANNYSMITH  
****HONEYCRISP  
****CAMIO  
****RED DELICOUSE  
****FUJI**

_Apples _she thought, a laugh left her mouth as she connected the dots. _The numbers, their a code_. She raced back to the table and grabbed the pen and paper. She quickly figured out that the first letter in the number sequence was the line and the second was the letter, she got to work deciphering the clue.

3-5, **O  
**4-6, **L  
**4-6, **D  
**2-1, **H  
**1-3, **A  
**5-2, **U  
**2-3, **N  
**1-10,**T**

After she had the clue she figured that she might as well clean up the mess he made. After about 5 minutes when she had the books in their correct order and Rick's book back in its rightful place, she left the library to continue her Hunt.

**I don't really know why but I'm not to happy with this chapter. It could be because I was in love with the last one but I'm not sure. Anyways tell me what you think, and does anyone actually know what its called when you have a set of numbers like that and the first one is like a page number and the other is a specific word? I couldn't figure it out and its really kind of pissing me off… :)**** Anyways! Tell me what you think about this one! I love hearing from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, Ok I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm REALLY sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this but school has been hectic, and so has life in general. And also I'm going to try and finish this up by Sunday, if not by then I wont be able to continue until the following Sunday. But I promise I will do my best to finish it before then. Now, ON WITH THE HUNT! Oh and because I'm only 16 I dont really know anything about wine so... yeah, bare with me.**

Kate arrived at the Old Haunt about 20 minutes after leaving the Library. Despite Rick owning it she spent little time at the bar, other than the occasional work drinks with Lanie and her boys she rarely visited the bar.

Making her way inside she noticed the bar was closed for the day. When she reached the door she found one if the little notes that were beginning to become all to familiar for her.

_Kate, I took the liberty of shutting down the Haunt  
__Specially for you today so you wouldn't get weird looks  
__When you are looking for your nest clue. A little  
__Hint for you my love is to not over think this one  
__I love you more than anything,  
__Rick_

Kate smiled as she read the last line, even with such mature words he could still make her feel like a teenager. Kate, finding the key he had given her, opened the door and found the bar, as promised, empty.

In the middle of the bar was a single glass of red wine, leaning against the base of the glass was the scroll. Sliding off the thin ribbon, Kate began to read.

_I know your not much of a drinker but I thought maybe you  
__Could use this to relax after the day you have had  
__So far. For this challenge you will have to look  
__Around you, somewhere hidden underneath an alcoholic beverage  
__That shall not be named hides your clue!  
__Your hint for this is that the drink in question  
__Is a dark rich color, so you can cancel out about half  
__The inventory. So have fun with this one and remember,  
__don't over think it. Love you,  
__Rick_

Kate looked at the wall of liquor. How was she going to sort through all these? Even with Rick's hint there were at least one hundred bottles here to sort from.

Grudgingly, Kate started looking through the bottles, from the bottle up. She inspected each one thoroughly, picking and the labels, turning them upside down and looking at the bottom, all the while sipping at her wine.

It was a 2000 Merlot with a spicy undertone to it, she could taste the cinnamon that was hidden within the rich brew, which she suspected was the reason for the spice.

When she was about halfway through the bottles when she finally came across a note.

_You, my Love, have looked to far._

Letting out a frustrated moan Kate looked on even further, thinking, maybe he had intended her to start from the other end of the shelf. That is, until she found another note.

_Getting colder._

Getting even more agitated Kate started over, being even more thorough than before, this time going as far as opening the bottles and looking at the lids. It took her another ten minutes only to return to the same bottle telling her to look no further.

_Stupid scavenger hunt_, she thought as she took a break from looking for the clues and sitting at the bar to enjoy more of her wine. She was a little more than halfway done with it when she realized something was stuck on the bottom of her glass. Tipping her glass even more she realized what it was. The clue, "hidden underneath an alcoholic beverage" She almost laughed... Almost. _Very clever Ricky_, she thought as she tried to use her nails to retrieve the clue, it was stuck.

_He glued it to the bottom, _she realized in disbelief. Getting up from her spot on the bar Kate Walked over to the sink to pour the rest of her wine down the drain.

The clue was left on the same kind of paper that he had used in her shower, only now, it was stained a slight pinkish color from sitting in the wine. After rinsing out the excess wine so she could see the note more clearly, she began to read.

_I hope this didn't take you to long to find  
__I wouldn't want you to get to frustrated over  
__This, it is after all, supposed to be fun!  
__So after all your hard work I figured you would  
__Be hungry, so head over to Remy's to get  
__Yourself some food and to find your next  
__Clue. I cant wait to see you, I miss you so much it  
__Literally hurts. With all the love in the world  
__Rick._

**Ok, there it is! I hope it was worth the wait, I had a lot of trouble thinking of how to give her, her next clue. I would like to thank Minal who gave me the idea for Kate to look under the bottles. Now… what to do at Remy's. ****J Any requests for how our lovely Kate Beckett should find/receive her next clue? I'm all ears! Please review and tell me what you think of this one, the good the bad and the ugly. Anyway I love hearing from you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow Castle fans! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I was out of town for my spring break. But I like what I have for this chapter, I stole this idea from my other story "Fun and Games" for this chapter because I thought it would be fun. Ok and one more thing, for some weird reason the question mark on my laptop isn't working so I apologize ahead of time for my punctuation and spelling\grammar mistakes. Well here is the next chapter, ENJOY!**

Before she even left the cab Kate could smell the rich scent of fries and burgers in the air. Until that moment she didn't realize just how hungry she was. Stomach growling Kate entered the little diner.

The first thing she noticed was the fact that the restaurant was totally empty, the second thing she noticed was her dad sitting in the booth that her and Rick usually sit at.

Smiling she walked\ran over to her dad, he barley had enough time to stand up before she went flying into his arms. She hadn't seen him since the Raglan case, and she'd missed him like crazy.

"Hi daddy" she said, pulling away from the hug. He knew right off just how much seeing him had affected her just by the fact that she called him "daddy", she only did that when she was feeling extremely emotional.

"Hi Katie," he said holing her at arms length so he could get a good look at her, "how are you doing Bug." he asked after they had settled into the booth. Kate smiled at the nickname, he had started calling her that when she was about 3, insisting that she was actually a ladybug for a little over a month.

"I'm actually doing great dad, how bout you." She knew that he had, had a hard time with the reopening of her mothers case, his AA sponsor had actually called her to express his concern. That night she had called him and just talked about anything and everything but eventually they both ended up crying and reminiscing about her mother, gorging themselves on Oreos and ice cold milk.

"I'm doing just fine Bug. Actually I have something for you." He said as he pulled out a little scroll of paper. Kate let out a low groan and letter her head fall onto the table for a dramatic flair.

"No! Not you to! Dad come back to the light!" While all this was going on the waitress had come along to take their order without either of them noticing.

"Umm… Do you guys, uh… need a minute." she asked trying to hide the laughter in her voice. Kate's head immediately snapped up from the table and a flush slowly creeping its way up her neck.

"Oh, uh, hey Clair how's it goin'."

"It's goin' that's for sure, what can I getcha detective." she said with a light tone.

"I would like my usual, please" she said glancing at her father when she had finished ordering.

"I'd like the same please." He said with a smile as he handed his menu to Clair.

"Dad you don't even know what I'm getting." she said in a skeptical tone and raising her eyebrow in her typical Beckett fashion.

"If its good enough for you its good enough for me, and don't give me that look, your mother gave me that look." he said smiling fondly at her.

"Really, you want a BBQ bacon cheese burger with avocado and ranch." She said never dropping "that look".

"Well… Maybe without the ranch." he said with a disgusted look on his face. Clair laughed as she jotted down the order

"I'll bring that right out." she said walking away laughing to herself. After the waitress left with their orders Kate turned her attention back to the little scroll that was still in her hand. Glancing at her father Kate received a reassuring look that told her to continue. For some reason this one gave her an uneasy feeling. Taking a deep breath she slowly unwrapped the small piece of paper.

_Kate, I hope you don't mind me calling your  
__Father. I knew you hadn't seen him since the  
__Raglan case. I know how much he means to you  
__And I just wanted to give you this time with him.  
__don't be angry but I over heard you on the phone  
__With him and figured he would need this just  
__As much as you. So don't worry to much about  
__Your next clue, it will be easy enough for you to  
__Find. Just take this time to spend with your dad.  
__I love you miss you even more with each passing  
__Second. Don't worry about paying, I took care of it  
__All my love, Rick_

As she read the note Kate felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. What she did to deserve this man, she would never know. He was the most amazing person she had ever met, how it long it took her to see that was beyond her.

"So…" She said as she turned back to her father, "How much do you know about this." She asked her father, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied, feigning innocence.

"What do you know dad." Kate demanded putting on her best 'don't mess with me' cop voice. Her fathers face developed a very surprised expression.

"Katherine Beckett! Did you really just try to interrogate your father." He asked in a shocked tone. Kate immediately cast her eyes down downward , her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry, its kind of a habit." She explained weakly avoiding eye contact. That is… until she herd the laughter that her father was barley holding in.

"Whhaa…" Her words were cut off now by the full on laughter that was now escaping her father in a deep rumble.

"Sorry… it's just… you should have seen your face!" He managed to choke out between chuckles.

She opened her mouth but before she could respond their food had arrived.

"Really though, I almost told you. Just as a reaction, that was scary. I can see why you are one of the best." He said seriously, popping a fry onto his mouth. With this she gave him a fond smile.

"Thanks dad."

He just smiled at her and they slipped into a comfortable silence as they ate the deliciously greasy food.

* * *

"OH! I'm stuffed." Jim Beckett said as he leaned back in the booth putting his hands on his stomach for a dramatic flair.

"You can say that again." Kate said resting her chin in her hands. Their meal had passed in a blur of easy conversation and playful banter. Kate couldn't remember the last time she had lunch with her dad when it was just the two of them, she hadn't realized just how much she had missed him.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day." Kate asked leaning back so the waitress could take her plate from her.

"Nothing really, I have a meeting tonight at 7:00 but other than that nothing. I was thinking about going home and reading _Heat Rises._"

"I wish you wouldn't read those." Kate said groaning.

"Why not."

"Because its just so… awkward." She said scrunching her face, her brow furrowing.

His reply was cut off with by Clair setting a plate of Oreo cookies and two glasses of milk down in front of them.

"Uh. We didn't…"

"I know." She said cutting off Kate's protest, "This is his idea." She stated simply before walking away. That was when Kate saw the note that was encircled within the cookies. Kate laughed as she reached into the middle of the table and extracted the note.

_Kate, I noticed you talking the other day about how  
__You used to have Oreo races with your dad, and how  
__When you were on the phone with him the other night  
__You had been eating them, so I wanted to give you two  
__This one last thing today before you went your separate  
__Ways. So enjoy your dessert and move onto your last  
__Destination. I love you,  
__Rick_

Kate smiled as she finished reading, giving the note to her father so he could read it.

"He's a good man Bug, he loves you." Jim said as he reached across the table to grab some cookies

"I know dad, I love him to, very much" Kate replied as she did the same. "I'm to full to eat these" she stated looking at the overwhelming pile of cookies in front of her.

"Just one, for old times sake, we don't want to let Rick down now do we." He said picking up one of the cookies, readying himself for battle. "You ready to meet to meet your maker Katie Bug."

"Bring it on Daddy-o."

Simultaneously, like there was a silent signal between them, they pulled the cookie apart, revealing the soft creamy center within. Kate brought the cookie to her mouth using her tongue to scrape off the frosting from each side of the cookie. By the time he had finished with his frosting she had already dunked and eaten one half of her Oreo and was already dunking the next. In a desperate attempt Jim quickly dunked both halves of his cookie in to him milk and popped them into his mouth. To late, when he finally swallowed the cookie that he had been chewing frantically she was smiling broadly while taking dainty sips of her milk.

"You cheated." He said finally pointing at her accusingly.

"How do you figure." she said

"Oreo rules clearly state that you are supposed to lick the frosting, not gauge it out with your tongue." He said leaning back and folding his arms across his chest

"Oh. _Whatever!_ You just made that up!"

"I've no idea what you're talking about…" Her father said, sniffing. With that Kate reached over and grabbed a napkin from the dispenser, rolled it into a ball and threw it at his head. He dodged it, laughing only to reach over to do the same. When he pulled the napkin out of the holder something else caught her eye. A smaller piece of paper had fluttered out with the napkin, the small writing on it was all to familiar. Just as she started to reach for she was struck right between the eyes by her fathers napkin.

"Dad!" She exclaimed, this time instead of a napkin she settled on throwing a cookie at him. Before he could react, however, he saw her reaching for the little paper that lay face up on the table.

_Kate, Go home put on your best dress, make  
__yourself even more beautiful that you already are,  
__which I highly doubt is even possible in my opinion,  
__but you know what I mean. And meet me back at the loft.  
__and remember, you are extraordinary.  
__All the love in the world,  
__always, Rick_

"Well I guess I better get going then." She said looking up from the note and into her fathers eyes

"I sure wouldn't want to keep him waiting if I were you." he said giving her a knowing smile.

"OK, seriously! What do you know."

"I know that you should probably get going."

"Dad" She said in I winy tone, feeling like a 5 year old.

"Come on Bug, I need to get going anyway, its gotten late." Jim stated while looking at his watch. This made her glance down at her own watch.

"Oh my God! Is it really four o'clock already. Its been two hours."

"Well you know what they say! Time flies!"

"Ok daddy, I got to go." Kate stood from her side of the booth and let out a stretch like a cat that nearly made her loose her balance. Her father put on hand on her shoulder to steady her, when she relaxed he drew her into his arms and she relaxed even further into his embrace, relishing the feel and familiar smell of him.

"Love you dad." She stated simply exhaling in a huff.

"Love you too Bug." He told her as she reluctantly withdrew from his arms. "Go gettem baby." At this she smiled

"See you soon." She asked looking him in the eye as she started to turn away.

"You wont even have time to miss me." He said with a smile.

"Why do I have a strange feeling your not telling me something." Kate asked looking at him again with suspicion.

"Because your really good at your job, now go!" With one last quick hug, Kate left the restaurant to go find her man.

**WOW This was a long chapter! Sorry again it took so long for me to update. Also I know that this chapter is WAY OOC but I was thinking of my dad when I wrote this. I'm a total Daddy's Girl so I wanted to use him as my own personal muse for this chapter. A couple facts about this chapter is that my dad really does call me Bug because I insisted I was one when I was little and another thing is that a BBQ Bacon Cheeseburger with Ranch and Avocado… Amazing! So I really like this chapter and I hope you did too! Reviews make my day! And again sorry for the question mark thing. Oh and in case you didn't know my name is Heidi! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I know… its been forever since I have updated this story and I'm REALLY sorry! I just kind of fell out of love with it… I don't know how else to explain it. But I was thinking this week about how I hate it when the stories I'm reading just drop off the face of the earth. So I figured that I owed it to you guys to finish this story. This is just going to be a filler chapter though and then we will get to the good stuff. So, without any further adieu I give you, once again, A very, Grand Adventure.**

* * *

Kate was still smiling when she walked up to her door and effortlessly slid the key into the lock. Opening the door she was so wrapped up on her own little romance bubble that she didn't even notice the change that was so obviously there in the room**. **It was just when she was taking her coat off that for the second time that day, she stopped dead in her tracks. All the yellow roses were gone, but their space was not vacant.

The yellow roses were gone, but only to be replaced with hundreds of Stargazer Lilies. Unlike this morning, when the roses here all the same color, save for the elaborate sunset bouquet that she was pleased was still sitting right where she left it, the lilies were all different colors. There was a breathtaking pure white lily that she had no idea even existed. Another was the traditional bright pink with the thin white outline. Then lastly there was a white one with a white border with a crimson bright red center.

She breathed in the amazing aroma around her, the sweet scent reminder her of the first spring rain, but not only that. The scent that was totally and completely surrounding her, reminded her of her mother. They where her favorite flowers. The fact that Castle remember was enough to bring tears to her eyes, that was just a very minor detail in a very important conversation. She remembered that part of the conversation well now, the flowers sparking the memory.

_It was a beautiful summer day and both Kate and Rick had decided to take the weekend off to go to his Hamptons beach house and explore their newly blossoming relationship. They had "officially" been together now for a very seemingly short month. All of which was spent in a teenage puppy love haze. They had yet to take their relationship to the next step in their relationship to the next level, and after a long exhausting case they needed to get away from it all. After unpacking and getting all the food and essentials they needed at the local market they had finished just in time to see the sunset._

_They sat together in the warm sand leaning up against a giant log, with her securely nestled into the V of his legs, his arms holding her securely to his body. She leaned her head back on to her shoulder as she inhaled the scent of the ocean mixing with the rich musty smell of the seasoning log behind them. He pressed his face into her hair smelling her sweet floral scent._

"_What's your favorite flower." He asked suddenly, in a very casual manner like they had been discussing it for hours, still inhaling, he kissed his way down her neck. Starting behind her ear all the way to where her neck met her shoulder, lightly nipping at the sensitive skin there, before retracing his previous path along her neck._

"_Yellow roses," she answered without missing a beat, "where did that come from." she asked him tilting her head to give him better access._

"_You smell like lilac." was all he said in his way of answering. The way said that made her laugh._

"_Goldfish." She stated, again making fun of his childlike attention span. At this comment he bit down on her neck a little harder than necessary had he done it playfully._

"_OW!" She exclaimed while jumping up out of his arms. "Richard Castle! Did you seriously just _BITE_ me!" While she was saying this a slow sly smile. The look on his face caused her to falter._

"_What…" she asked giving him her best death glair._

"_Your adorable." He said shrugging, the smile never leaving his face. This answer shocked her so much all she could do was stand there opening and closing her mouth in lack of response. The sight of her standing there in stunned silence, mouth moving but no sound coming our was too much for him. If he had been standing he would have fallen over from the laughter that was now escaping him._

"_And you called me a goldfish." He said after he composed himself enough to talk, wiping at his eyes to clear the tears that had formed there. Without saying a word she stomped off down the beach. _

"_Oh no you don't missy!" he said as he ran after her. She had expected him to chase after her, she had not expected however, for him to come at her and hit her with a flying tackle. As they were falling she let out a very un-Beckett like shriek. Right before they hit the ground he twisted his body so she landed on top of him and he took the worst of the fall. Before she had anytime to react he quickly rolled them over so that she was pinned down by his weight. She was going to be angry but when he pressed his lips to hers all hostility melted away and was replaced by a very warm, very tingly feeling that started behind her ears and spread through her body like melted butter. Without her telling them to her hand quickly found the soft patch of baby hair that was at the base of his neck. That was when he chose to put his plan into action. _

_While she was sliding her hands up he was very slowly sliding his hands down, strategically placing his hands at her most ticklish spot right where the curve of her hips started. He knew he had her right where he wanted her when she tried to deepen the kiss. But instead of giving her what she wanted he took the situation in a whole different direction. Gently, but firmly, he dug his fingers into her side. Kate instinctively jerked away from the unwanted pressure that was digging at her side. _

"_RICK!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, or at least she tried to. Any form of talking was useless due to the fact that she was laughing uncontrollably. "STOP!" was the only word she was able to form._

"_You have to say it." was the only response he supplied._

"_YOU CANT MAKE ME!" She yelled causing him to dig in even further._

"_CHERRIES! Cherries!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. Finally hearing what he wanted to he stopped his little game of tickle torture, he lightly smoothed her shirt back into its original position. _

"_See, that wasn't so hard was it." He asked her placing a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose._

"_Yes." she answered him in a cool voice, "I feel like a piece of my soul has been ripped away." At the last comment he couldn't hold back the laughter that he had been holding back since she had said her safe word._

"_Whoa, careful there drama queen, you're giving my mother a run for her money."_

"_Rick, Kristin Chenoweth couldn't beet your mother in a drama contest, and she played Galinda in __Wicked__." She stated obviously._

"_Touché…" He trailed off as he once again caught the scent of lilac and was reminded of how they got here._

"_What was your moms favorite flower." He asked, looking her square in the eye, putting all joking aside. She got a far off look for a second before smiling and answering his question._

"_Stargazer Lilies" She said simply, "I remember that when I was little we would always have them around the house. She grew up in the country before meeting my dad and moving to Manhattan, she told me that when ever she was feeling homesick and missed the stars, all she had to do was look at one of the lilies and she would be reminded of home. I remember when I went off to college she gave me a planting pot and a lily bulb, she told me 'No matter where you are, there is always a piece of home right around the corner.'" _

_When she finally looked at him her eyes were glistening from unshed tears. She still had a slight smile on her lips as she took his face in her hands. "I can see what she meant now." She told him, looking him square in the eye as she said it._

"_I love you." was all he said to her, and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat._

That was the first time he had said those three words to her. The three little words that had flipped her world upside down, changing it forever. Even now when she hears them escape his mouth she has the same reaction.

Snapping back from her daydream she ventured further into her apartment. Stopping only once to smell a sweet flower. She walked just as slowly now as she had that very morning, taking in all that was around her.

After what seemed like a very long journey she reached her bedroom. There sitting on the bed was a simple white box much like the one that had been delivered some four years earlier for the ball they had attended while undercover.

The box was not alone though. Sitting on top were the same red interwoven roses from that morning. Only there was a new note attached to it. She slowly reached down to pick up the roses and gently slipped the note out.

_I love you_

That was all it said. Nothing elaborate or over done. Just a simple 'I love you'. He really was a words smith, because he knows that you can say so much more with one fraise, than with a thousand words.

Setting the note aside she eagerly open the box. She let out a small gasp when she saw the contents. Inside was a deep emerald green evening gown. It was a simple mermaid style dress with a sweetheart neckline, but what made it so spectacular was the diamond studded gold belt that was fitted just below the breasts. Eager to put it on she quickly undressed. She loved wearing dresses, she especially loved the dresses Rick got her, though if anyone ever told him that she would shoot them.

As if she were afraid to tear it, she slowly pulled the dress out. Just as she pulled out the dress to lay it on the bed another note flittered out and fell gracefully to the floor. Puzzled she picked up the note and immediately noticed a different handwriting.

_Hey Kiddo. I don't want to take anything away_

_From Richard and his planning but when it comes  
__To jewelry the man is clueless. So inside the box  
__I have put some of my own jewelry to save you from  
__Horror that is my sons shopping, and I expect you  
__To wear it young lady. I will be asking Richard  
__If you were so don't try to get out of it.  
__Also I have looped a piece of yarn through the  
_z_ipper of the dress so all you have to do it  
__Pull up and not have to call someone to help you  
__Have fun tonight, and good luck.  
__Martha_

By the time she was finished reading the note she was blushing. Even through a note Martha could make her feel like a rebellious teenager that was caught sneaking in at one in the morning. Gently she set the dress down on the bad so she didn't wrinkle the silky fabric.

She made her way over to the box and peeked onside, laying on the bottom was a large velvet box that she could only assume was a necklace. She reached down and opened the box. She nearly fainted. The necklace was made out of diamonds that were liked together in white gold in a pattern like over lapping half circles. Set into each of the loops were bright emeralds that looked like they were forming leaves. It was stunning and most likely cost more that the dress itself. Setting the necklace aside she slowly began to get ready.

An hour later she had redone her makeup and pinned her hair half up and curled the bottom. She had already put both the necklace and dress on and was admiring herself in the mirror when there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door to find a man in a black suit.

"Kathrine Beckett." he asked her.

"Yes.." Kate replied, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Your limo is here when ever your ready."

"Oh… Um… Thank you ill be right down." nodding the man turned on his heel and left.

Kate quickly walked back into her apartment to put on her shoes and dab on another quick coat of lip gloss. Opening the door she put her keys into her small clutch purse and glanced back over her shoulder for one last look at the lilies. What ever Rick had in store for her, she knew, it was going to be a night to remember.

**So what did you think! Next stop, Rick's place! I really hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I hope you guys haven't lost interest in this story. Don't give up on me yet! Also I would like to dedicate this story to my ****amazing****Castle family, Castletasmic, and castlefreak101 if you guys see this, LOVE YOU! You have quickly wormed your way into my heart and I am proud to call you my friends. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this one!**

* * *

**-Heidi**


	8. Chapter 8

**:)... hello. How are you...? Ok im REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for the delay on this... again. Im horrible at multi-chaps. Ok so this is not the last chapter and its really a short one. But im haveing the WORST writers block and dont know how i want it to end but I figured I needed to put up another chapter. So enjoy and PLEASE tell me what you think of this one. I dont own anything. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

The whole way to the loft Kate had been nervously fiddling with the necklace that was elegantly draped around her neck. Within minutes the sleek limo had gracefully slid to a stop outside his building. Kate was so caught up in her own world that she didn't notice that they had stopped until her chauffer had opened the door and was offering her his hand.

"Miss." He said, in a drawling English accent, when she didn't immediately respond.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she grasped his hand and gingerly stepped out of the limo.

"No worries my dear, said you might be a little ah… distracted."

"Did he now?" She asked him, arching one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"Madam I am merely the messenger" He said with a bright smile that would melt most woman's hearts… If they were over 50 that is, heck, it even worked on her a little. _Maybe I should introduce him to Martha… _She thought to herself as she entered the building.

As she entered the elevator she got more nervous with each passing floor. The tingling first started in the pit of her stomach, then as she finally reached his floor with a _ding_, it had spread to the back of her ears.

Taking a shaky breath she stepped off of the elevator. The hall was totally empty and the only sounds that were heard were the loud clicks of Kate's shoes.

Kate slowly approached the door and started to raise her hand to knock, but halfway up she faltered. Did he want her to knock? Or did he want her to just come in?

Going for the safer option she started to raise her hand again. For the second time she stopped mid-reach. This time though it was the fact that something had slid out from under the doorway and streaked right between her legs.

She turned around only to find another one of Rick's notes laying on the ground. Looking around the see if the coast was clear, she bent down in a very unladylike way so she would not tear her dress. As she rose back up she quickly checked her reflection in the elevator to adjust her dress and hair back into their original positions.

Turning to the note in her hand she was unsurprised to read what it said

_I know you're out there. I didn't peek though  
__I swear! I want the full effect as you come through  
__The door. Open the door. The only thing missing is  
__You._

As she finished reading the note she smiled and shook her head. Of course he knew. They had the uncanny ability to sense each other.

Slowly she reached for the door. She was proud of the fact that her hand only shook slightly as she turned the knob. The door opened and as she tentatively stepped through the threshold her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**... Dont hate me! I seriously have no clue what im gonna do so... :) please tell me what you think and if you have ideas or requests on what you want to happen PLEASE tell me! (looks pointedly at Valerie and Tas) again PLEASE TELL ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok amigos! This is the last chapter to our grand adventure! I Know you have been waiting a long time for this one so I hope that its every thing you wanted! FYI, I kind of took this chapter in a different direction from the last chapter so it doesn't really coincide with the last note Rick left. So here it is! The final chapter! Reposting this due to a critical spelling error, my appologies for all who saw, and thank you for letting me know!**

* * *

_Previously: __Slowly she reached for the door. She was proud of the fact that her hand only shook slightly as she turned the knob. The door opened and as she tentatively stepped through the threshold her heart skipped a beat._

Kate stood there, motionless as she studied the scene around her. Rick had removed all the furniture from the loft so all that remained was a single, seemingly, empty end table in the middle of the room. Surrounding The table were thousands, maybe millions, of rose peddles that expanded all throughout the loft. There was only one path that lead to the table, lining the sides was hundreds of little candles casting an eerie glow over the entire loft. _So that's what he did with all the roses, _Kate thought as she closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet aroma of the rose peddles as it mixed with the homey musk of the loft.

As Kate walked further into the loft the only thing that could be herd was the loud clicking of her heels across the hard wood floor. When Kate reached the table she was unsurprised to find something in the middle of the table, but it was not the small scroll she had expected but instead there was a picture of her and Rick at the Heat Wave book launch. It wasn't posed, someone had taken it when that were standing by the display talking. He must have said something charming because she was looking at him with a emotion that was, at the time, unknown in her eyes and he too was looking at her like she was the only one in the room.

After more studying of the photo she noticed that there was indents showing through the photo. Turning the picture over she found the note she had been looking for.

_Remember this day?_ _This is the day that  
__I finally realized I loved you. God you looked  
__So beautiful that day. I couldn't keep my eyes  
__Off you. Even after we had that argument.  
__I'm so glad that other contract didn't work.  
__who would have thought that not only would  
__The one I took instead lead to the best books  
__Of my career, but would also lead me to you.  
__Go to the kitchen._

Kate couldn't contain the smile that formed on her lips as she read the note. Turning around she saw what she hadn't before, the candles had hidden them when she first walked in but leaving the small circle the table was placed in were several other paths leading to each room. Kate picked up a candle off the floor and slowly headed towards the kitchen.

Kate cautiously walked forward watching her feet, the light of the candle was barley enough to light her path. Not noticing where she was going Kate bumped into the island, spilling hot wax all over her fingers and the counter top.

"Damn it" She said as she franticly started wiping the burning wax off her fingers. Making her way over to the sink Kate turned on the cold water to cool her fingers. She had just begun wiping off her fingers with a hand towel when she noticed the small square on the counter.

Looking at the mess she made Kate decided to forgo the candle and search for the flashlight that Rick kept in the electronic drawer. Removing the flashlight she clicked it on and moved back to the photo on the counter. This one was also candid shot, she suspected the culprit of these photo's was Alexis, she would have to thank her later. The photo had been taken at the time when her apartment had been blown up.

Her and Rick were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Well, they were supposed to be watching but it looked as though Rick had said one of his charming one liners that had made her throw her head back in laughter. He also appeared to be in a fit of care free laughter, leaning towards her with his hand on her knee. Kate again felt the indents through the thick paper and turned it over to find another note from Rick.

_This was the second night you stayed at my house.  
__We had just closed the case and we were celebrating  
__By a movie night, I couldn't stop touching you.  
__For no reason other than to make sure you were really there.  
__That you were really alive. And you allowed it.  
__I was so amazed at how little you brushed me off.  
__It was like you needed it too. I was so happy you were alive.  
__I'm even more grateful today.  
__Now, head towards the study._

Kate turned over the sheet of paper to study the photo on the other side once again. One sentence kept ringing through her head, "It was like you needed it too". Had it been that obvious? She thought she had hid that fact so well. Rick said the book launch was when he realized he loved her. That week at his house was her realization. Not only could he not keep his hands to himself but she always put herself in a situation where he could keep contact with her. Whether it was just sitting close or having a limb within reach. She couldn't get enough, and neither could he.

Kate slowly set the photo down as she collected her thoughts and headed to the study. What was this man planning? Her mind was going one hundred miles an hour as she entered the study without incident. Rounding the desk Kate once again found a picture waiting for her, and unlike the other two pictures, she knew this one existed and it was one of her favorite pictures of the two of them.

She and Rick had just gotten back from their trip from their trip to the Hamptons. They had just walked through the door and Martha had insisted that they get their first picture as a couple taken. Her and Rick both had a pink sun kissed face with a sunglass tan framing their eyes. He was wearing a black button down dress shirt with khaki cargo shorts and she was wearing a gray fitted V-neck T-shirt with white shorts.

He had his arm around her shoulders and was holding her close to his body. She had both of her arms hugging his waist and her head was tucked under his chin and resting on his shoulder. They were both looking into the camera with huge grins on their faces. Turning it over, she found the note she had been expecting.

_I love this picture. This was probably the  
__best weekend of my life. I was so happy  
__when you told me you had changed your  
__mind. I was happy with just going as friends  
__but when you told me you had ended things  
__with Demming I was ecstatic. Knowing  
__that after all that time you were finally going  
__to give us a chance, you had made me the  
__happiest man alive. Even after that though  
__waiting for you to make the fist move was  
__the hardest thing I've ever done…  
__But it was SOO worth it.  
__Now, its time for your last clue.  
__Are you ready? If so then head to the bedroom._

Kate wasted no time in climbing the stairs to his bedroom. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised by what she saw, but it took her breath away non-the-less.

The bedroom was set up in much the same style of downstairs, but minus the missing furniture. Another difference was there were candles everywhere. On the chest at the foot of the bed on the mantle, on the dressers, and even on the nightstands.

Kate slowly followed the path to her side of the bed and looked at the nightstand. What she saw there made her heart stop. At the top of the note there was a simple pebble. And at the bottom, a diamond ring. Kate's legs could no longer support her as she sunk down on the edge of the bed. With out moving the objects on the note she slid it towards herself and began to read.

_Love is a rock.  
__It is bold.  
__It is deep  
__It is complicated and it is simple.  
__It can be strong and it can be weak.  
__It is everything and it is nothing.  
__It can destroy and it can be peaceful  
__It can be beautiful and it can be ugly  
__It is the BIGGEST oxymoron that ever existed._

… _This is my rock for you._

_Will you marry me?_

On the second to last sentence there was a arrow going from the word "rock" straight to the diamond ring. She smiled at his cleverness in the poem. Only he would come up with this extravagant plan to propose. But it was perfect, for what had happened today it was intimate . And so undeniably Rick, and for that reason alone, she loved it.

"You look extraordinary." Came his voice behind her. She had been so caught up in her own head she hadn't heard him enter the room and she jumped at the sound of his voice causing him to chuckle. She stood up but remained where she was, she wanted him to approach her. Not wanting to leave the note behind her.

"Where did you come from?" She asked as she smiled when he started walking towards her. He had on his charming smile that he couldn't seem to turn off at the moment. He was wearing a perfectly tailored custom tuxedo with a green bow tie that matched the fabric of her dress exactly. _He looks extraordinary himself_, she thought as she took in the sight of him.

"I was waiting in Alexis' room. I heard your shoes" He said looking at her feet as he finally reached her. Grasping her hand in his He looked up and met her eyes.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I had this whole speech planed out but since I walked through that door the only thing I can think about is how beautiful you are, but I'm going to try anyway. I love you more than anything. When you walk into a room no matter how bad my day is just seeing you makes it an amazing day. You're the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of mine with you, so, with that said Kathrine Jane Beckett." He said as he knelt down on one knee and reached for the ring on the nightstand, or she assumed he did because everything she saw was a giant blur due to the tears that were freely streaming down her face.

"Will you merry me?" He asked with her hand in one of his and the ring in the other.

By this point Kate was to far gone to respond and the only thing she was capable of doing was smiling through the tears and hold out her left hand to him. When he saw her do that his face grew into one of his ear splitting smiles as he slipped the ring onto her finger and stood so he could crush his lips to hers.

They kissed passionately for a few moments as it died down to tender butterfly kisses across her face, finally ending when he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Richard Castle" was all she said as they stared into each others eyes.

"Always" was his response before he suddenly pulled away and was digging into his pocket.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Just a sec." he said pulling out his phone and snapping a quick picture of her smiling at him.

"what was that for?" She asked as he stepped forward once more and took her in his arms.

"The day you said yes." Was his only response as he captured her lips once again.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks! I would like to thank Steph (a.k.a AdoredCastle)**

**For the poem idea! I saw it and just had to use it. So this is the end of a very fun story to write and I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me from the beginning, even though I was the WORST updater in the history of the world. I love you guys! Please let me know what you think of my ending! ****J**** it has been fun my friends! I'm off to my next grand adventure! Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**:D Hey People! I really hate it when people post these announcements on their stories but what I have to say is important! Me and My little sis castlebeckett123 are Co-writing a story Called "Mr and Mrs. Rodgers"! Its her first FF so be sure to tell her what you think of her writing! It would mean a lot to her and I both! Thank you! I hope to have a story of my own up soon so look out for that! Thank you!**


End file.
